


hey @evilregalqueen wanna get married?

by lolaughoutloud1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Emma, Actress Regina, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emma Proposes, F/F, Hollywood, Hollywood AU, Modern Setting, Twitter Proposal, actress!Regina, actress!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaughoutloud1/pseuds/lolaughoutloud1
Summary: One shot. Emma Swan, a relatively unknown actress, proposes to well known actress Regina Mills on twitter.





	hey @evilregalqueen wanna get married?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who read, kudos and commented on my last story. It really means a lot. You guys are all so sweet!
> 
> I'm not totally happy with this. I like the storyline, but I'm not too sure about the writing. But I'll see what you guys think. It kind of ends abruptly before it goes to a little epilogue of sorts. Sorry about that. I hope you guys enjoy!

It was just another day for Regina Mills. Wake up, go make breakfast and check her twitter notifications while eating. That is, until she saw the tweet.

@theswanprincess: _hey_ @evilregalqueen _wanna get married?_

Regina saw her notifications spammed with her followers asking if she was going to marry this swan princess person.

Clicking on theswanprincess’s profile, Regina saw her name was Emma Swan. Her bio read _Eater. Actor. Grilled cheese aficionado. Regina Mills lover._

Regina had never heard of her name before. She scrolled down Emma’s feed and read some of her tweets.

@theswanprincess: _Ugh. Regina Mills is so hot. I just wanna kiss her face. And hug her. And marry her._

@theswanprincess: _Has anyone seen_ @evilregalqueen _’s new movie? Oh. My. God. That scene where she kicked that guy’s ass? I almost came. So hot._

@theswanprincess: _Excuse me while I go obsess over the skimpy bikini pic_ @evilregalqueen _posted on her insta. I can die happy._

@theswanprincess: @evilregalqueen _just posted a selfie with a dog. Can that woman be any hotter? Seriously. I am asking you. Can she be any hotter? I need to know. Hit me back._

Regina scrolled past the numerous tweets about herself when she came to a selfie of Emma and David Nolan. Regina had worked with David in the past. He was a nice guy, if a little dull.

The accompanying tweet with the photo read _Having a great time on set with_ @CharmingNolan _Can’t wait for you guys to see my character. You’re gonna love her!_

Regina knew from various sources that David Nolan was starring in a new television show as a detective who is haunted by his wife’s murder. Nothing Regina has an interest in watching. Though she may have to check out Emma’s episode.

Curious to learn more about Emma, Regina googles her name. The first hit is her Wikipedia page giving her a brief overview and her acting credits. Emma has been in a few movies playing background characters and several multi-episode arcs on various television shows.

Regina went back to the search results, scrolling down the page a little bit until she came across an interview Emma did with _Us Weekly_.   

Emma talked about her rough childhood, being tossed around the foster care system, going from home to home. Sometimes going days without food. Until she ran away when she was 17. She went to New York. Slept on strangers’ couches. Until finally, she went to an open casting call for the hell of it and was cast as Hot Blonde #2.

Emma talked about her love of animals and how she hopes to start an animal rescue where foster kids can go and play with the animals. Somewhere that they can be themselves without the pressure of foster parents or other kids.

Emma then talked about her future. Saying she wasn’t worried that she was an out lesbian in an industry that discriminated against actors who were open about their sexuality.

Then, Regina got to the part of the interview where Emma mentioned she was her celebrity crush. This made Regina blush.

Emma ended the interview by saying that just because someone may have a different background doesn’t mean they should be overlooked. That not being adopted from the system helped her to grow a thick skin, no matter what happened next.

Regina liked what she saw. Emma seemed like a nice, kind, down to earth woman that she would like to get to know better.

With a smirk she replied to Emma’s tweet.

——

Emma was having a nice dream that she was making out with Regina Mills when her phone started ringing. Declining the call, Emma tried to go back to sleep.

Her phone started ringing again.

Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep now. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered.

“This better be important. I was in the middle of a very nice dream.”

“EMMA! OHMYGODREGINAMILLSTWEETEDYOUBACK,” came the very excited and rushed reply.

“What? Rubes, is that you? What did you say? Slow down. I couldn’t make anything out.”

“Emma. Regina Mills tweeted you back! I can’t believe it! Did you see it? Of course not, otherwise you would’ve called me.”

Emma quickly sat up.

“WHAT? Regina Mills tweeted me back? Regina Mills? _The_ Regina Mills? Regina Mills that I’ve been in love with forever? That Regina Mills?”

“Yes, _that_ Regina Mills. Honestly Em, I thought you got a notification every time Regina posts anything.” Ruby said.

“Yeah, I do. But I was sleeping. Oh my god. I wonder what she said,” Emma said to her friend.

“She said - ” Ruby started saying.

“Wait! Don’t tell me! I need to see what she said for myself. I’ll call you later.”

_Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. To me!_

Emma took a deep breath and slowly released it.

Her hands were shaking as she clicked on the twitter app.

Emma checked her notifications, scrolling past the ones from her fans. She’ll read those later.

Finally, she came across the one she was looking for.

@evilregalqueen: @theswanprincess _Interesting proposal Miss Swan. How about we go on a date first and we’ll see where that takes us. ~ R_

“OH MY GOD. A DATE WITH REGINA MILLS? THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!” Emma yells out loud to no one.

Emma gets out of bed and starts jumping up and down in excitement. 

After jumping out her newfound energy, Emma takes a moment to tweet her reply.

_@_ theswanprincess: @evilregalqueen _Sounds good! I can’t wait. Let me know when and where. I’m free anytime. Day or night. Let me know. I already said that. Okay. Let me know. I gotta stop saying that. I’m so excited! I can’t wait to meet you!_

——

_One Year Later_

Emma was lying in bed checking twitter when she saw she had a new notification. She clicked to read the tweet.

@evilregalqueen: _hey_ @theswanprincess _wanna get married?_

Emma hit the reply button.

_@_ theswanprincess: _Sure_ @evilregalqueen _but you could’ve just turned over and asked me. I am lying right next to you._

Regina laughed when she saw Emma’s reply and got the ring box out of her nightstand drawer.

“I figured since that was how you first proposed to me, it would only be fitting if I returned the favor.” Regina said as she turned to Emma, presenting the ring box to her.

“I’ve had this ring since the first week we started dating. I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to be your wife. That I wanted to share my life with you. All the ups and downs, the good times and bad. I can’t imagine loving anyone else. You’re it for me, Emma. You’re my soulmate. So, will you, Emma Swan, marry me?” Regina looked nervously down at the ring box still in her hands.

Emma launched herself at Regina, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s body.

“YES! Yes. Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much Regina. I can’t wait to be your wife. You’re _my_ soulmate. I’m so glad you replied to me.” And with that, Emma kissed Regina as the ring was placed on her finger.


End file.
